


Dumbstruck Fools

by etryl



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Hybrid Technoblade, M/M, Threeshot, hybrid dream, is that a thing?, overuse of old english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etryl/pseuds/etryl
Summary: Dream and Technoblade come from two walks of life. One being a rich king who"s life was handed to him on a golden platter, the other being a poor Fae whose had to fight his whole life for even an ounce of equality. One thing interlocks them however, a curse that is set upon them to be as ugly as could be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, dreamnoblade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	Dumbstruck Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally hyperfixating on this fic PLEASE SOMEONE SHARE MY STRUGGLE

Technoblade was no God.

He had know this from the beginning, when he went from being in an eternal warmth to the cold reality of the world, he knew that he was never going to be a God. His mother, the poor woman, after giving birth to him soon fell ill due to stress of seeing her son being born… like that, and perished not days after his arrival. His father, too distressed from the accusations of his wife cheating, had also died not even weeks after Techno was born, this time due to suicide by ways of poison. So, Techno was left alone in the castle with however nannies were needed, and however many riches to keep him company. 

Rumors soon spread of the apparent child so ugly that if you looked at it you would die, and word only spreads, so the various servants of the young king did as much as they could to shield him. Just like everything, though, it worsened. 

Some would say that his mother had made a deal with the devil, give her a child that would take over the world, in exchange for the child’s beauty and her life. Others claimed it was a witch who his mother had wronged, perhaps her missing sister of a few years younger, or the many princesses of the kingdom surrounding who lost their chance of Queendom to nothing but a concubine. However, a few things remained constant throughout the stories. The mother dies, the father dies, the child is as ugly as could be and that there will be revenge from the child. May it be the last thing he does. 

He was an ugly child, that’s what Lady Minx had told him everyday he would awaken. Techno knew this fact from the age of five, as soon as he could interpret the foreign language the woman would speak at him in pity. Lady Minx, however, was a caring woman, despite her attitude. When Techno would wake from nightmares of the Fae, she would sit beside him, reading him stories of kings and conquerors until he would be lulled back to sleep. When he was but a baby, she would nurse him, as there was no one in the kingdom who wanted the monster to do so besides her. Minx was a goat woman, a foreigner in their land, and was damn well sure to remind everyone every chance she got that she had actually been invited to serve at the royal court instead of being chosen by a random street pull. 

Back to Techno, though. 

Techno was seven when he first saw his reflection, and he stared at it for hours, taking in each and every detail of his facial features. The protruding tusks, the ears that flopped past his shoulder, and the piercing red eyes that bore into his soul as he washed his face in the pond. Is this truly what ugly means? He thought, grabbing his face and pulling at the skin until it was raw and red. If so, why did he not feel as repulsed as the others did when they glanced at his face. At this age, he had known of his mother and father’s passing, had known of what caused his poor mother to die and his poor father to commit suicide. To him, however, he just thought they were being dramatic. To himself, he looked fine. Even good, better than most of the maidens who would change his clothes and teach him. They all had gross worn out fangs, his were angelic white, and their faces were long and grim, where his was round and full of life that he had not yet lived through.

When Lady Minx found him at the pool of water, she simply chuckled, ruffled his pink hair, and picked him up. Telling him to never do that again, lest he be caught by someone else.

By the time Techno was ten, he was already making business plans with his financial advisors and other staff on the court. He had grown accustomed to wearing a mask, carved out of the bones of the food they ate, and at this point everyone could stand being in the same room as long as they didn’t stare too long. He had grown accustomed to the looks that they would shoot at him as he walked in, red cape being long enough for him to get tripped up in (he didn’t, he was the perfect view of balance and superiority), and stature that of, well, his age. Yet, he did not care. He was able to perfectly execute agricultural plans, business plans, as well as plans for his future coronation. 

Those around him either hated or admired him, and either one knew that they were dealing with the most capable heir to the throne that they had seen in all the decades of them working there.

When Techno was seventeen, he started hearing the voices for the first time. 

It was a normal day, sitting in the lounge studying for the next business meeting he would have to attend, when out of nowhere, he had the sudden urge to kill. 

He was freaked out, putting down the book and sitting up, taking big gasps of air as his head was filled with noise. White noise, screaming, and static all piled up in his brain, and he squatted down, tears filling his eyes as he attempted to quiet his head down. Everything was too much and too little at the same time, his eyes were unfocused yet he saw everything clearly. The voices were chanting at him to kill, kill, kill to get revenge from the ones who had taken away his childhood, to destroy, and to burn down the city and never come back. Then, as quick as it happened, everything stopped, he had passed out on the library floor, exhausted and overstimulated from the episode. 

The episodes only turned more and more frequent as the years passed by, and soon it was less of episodes and more of a background noise as he would continue on with his normal life as if nothing happened. 

It was around the same time as the first episode that he had been called to address the growing issue of the Fae population outside the city’s limits. His royal advisor had brought him to the court with a clear goal in mind. Exterminate the Fae from his kingdom and all the surrounding villages. Techno did not agree with this notion, and that day was filled with yelling and demands from everyone on the court and the representatives of the small villages.

He knew he had a duty to fulfill as not only king but the cursed child of the long gone Queen and King Blade, but he knew as well that he could not do this duty with his right mind. Fae were not simply creatures to him, Fae were his citizens just as much as the Hybrids were his citizens. Yet, after a long day of screaming matches between Minx, himself, and his royal advisor, he had written an order. All Fae must pay a tax to live within his kingdom, whether they were in the royal city or not. This tax would be collected at the end of the year, and for each Fae, including children, it would total around a hundred Gold Coins. This did not go over smoothly with the Fae of the land, of course it didn’t, and by the time he turned eighteen and was ready for a coronation, the Fae population had decreased by seventeen percent. 

This was good news to the castle staff, the great ugly prince was finally useful for something, but to Techno, everytime he walked into a staff meeting, his heart ached. 

This wasn’t right, he knew that. 

But what could he do? 

Lady Minx did not appreciate his decisions, and as much as she loved him (after all she was more like a mother than anything he had ever known) she had decided to travel back to her own kingdom. When she had been packing she would say, I’m so disappointed in you Techno, I thought you were better than this. What’s next? When she would stare at him coldly, her hands on her suitcase, soon it will be every one that’s different from you. I’ll come back when I’m not close to illegal in your land. She had left on his 21st birthday, and had never looked back. Techno did not deal with grief well, so he had become a statue. 

His emotions, grief, and everything else was irrelevant to everything he did. Emotions did not run a kingdom, he would reason to himself, logic did. 

At twenty-four, Techno’s royal advisor had passed, a tragic death to everyone else, for Techno, he simply bid him good riddance. 

Now, however, it was his task to choose a new royal advisor, and he wanted to puke at the prospect of having to interview thousands of men who all just wanted a hand in the king’s pocket.

~ 

Techno sighed heavily, resting his head on his hand boredly as he looked upon the crowd of young and old men that gathered in his throne room for the day. Today, he would be picking a new right hand man, someone to lead him with his decisions and someone to guide his future sons and daughters as well. To any normal hybrid, this situation would be stressful, perhaps too much to bear, but to Techno, it was nothing more than an annoyance. The royal advisor previous had been in the family since his great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Technoblade the First, had been but a babe. A regular Piglin, the advisor had had quite a long lifespan compared to the much shorter 300 years of a hybrid. Yet, he had somehow chose to die to nothing more than an arrow in the heart by a misbehaving soldier. No matter though, Techno thought, he would just have to man up and choose someone else to advise him. 

That plan, of course, was easier said than done. He sat in his throne, hearing the various maids and butlers of the castle try to shush the crowd, and groaned. Guess I have to do this myself then, he thought, and slowly stood up. Clearing his throat, he bashed his cane against the ground, earning the stares of everyone in the room. 

“Gentlemen! It is an honor to meet all of you, however, in order to get to choose who will be my advisor, I need silence! I will call you all individually. Not all of you will get called, and to that, I say, thank you for coming. However, in order to even get one in, we will need you to quiet down! Thank you gentlemen, kindly.” His voice echoed through the hall, the monotonous tone sending a warning tone to the gentlemen. He meant business. 

After that, there wasn’t much struggle nor highlight. The first man to come up to him was a sheep hybrid, and he had had the qualifications of a rooster, simply stating that he would be useful in helping the Fae population go downhill, and that he was good with children. Of course he would say that, the unmarried king mused, everyone in the kingdom was expecting the ugly blade to take a wife soon. Still, he had waved the man off with nothing but a grunt and a small gesture of his hand, not wanting to even slightly get the other’s hopes up. The others went by much the same, the main highlights being the full breeds, whether they be human or not. The full breeds tended to have a higher will to get the damn Fae off their land, and Techno almost felt sick to the stomach. He knew if they could, they would get rid of him too, the mixed breed king of the Arctic. 

By the time that night time had almost fallen, Techno had seen only half of the men in the court. He rubbed his temples in annoyance at the current client’s voice, a high pitched cat mix that seemed to not notice that Techno was fed up with him. As soon as a pause was indicated in the other man’s speech, the Cursed gestured towards the exit, and said a simple next. 

He looked at the list in his hands, and located the new person which… strange. No last name. Just one single word, Dream. Techno pondered what that could signify, maybe the person was an orphan, or perhaps he was using a pseudonym in hope of piquing the king's interest. No matter, Techno thought, he wouldn't be swayed by something as simple as a name. Even if it did intrigue him. 

Heavily, he called out the man's "name." He was surprised, however, to see a moderately tall dog hybrid walking towards the throne balcony. You didn't get many of those around here, especially ones that were so openly flaunting themselves. The dog and fox hybrid family were more than disdained by those around Techno's kingdom for their allegiance to the Fae. Yet, when he spotted the floppy ears coming from the man, he didn't feel any repulsion, instead his heart seemed to skip a beat at the thought of meeting someone so… bold. As the man approached, Techno fixed his posture, and dusted off his suit for the first time in what felt like, and probably was, hours.

"Dream, state your town and the reason why you are here today," he said, and tried to stare his whole soul into the other man's… mask? Well, there was something that they had in common at least. The mask, however, differed from Techno's in the sense that it covered the man's whole face, and did not seem to even allow for the eyes to be visible. Strange, but as someone deemed the "ugliest citizen alive" he could not be one to talk. The other seemed to be uncomfortable with the staring, and turned his head slightly, revealing to Techno that he had long hair as well, except it was tied in a bun in the back of his head. The pinkette loved it, adored it even. 

"My name is Dream, I come from the village of SMP," the man's voice echoes through the room and Techno felt another one of his beats skip, the sweet gentleness that naturally came with the voice seemed to be overruled by a serious tone, yet it didn't take away from the absolute honey that seemed to roll from his tongue. Techno wanted that voice to read him stories every night for as long as he lived. Which, hey, weird sentiment, but that was about as much thinking the flushed king could muster. "I have arrived today to apply as your royal advisor, I do not have any experience. But," Techno raised his eyebrow as the man seemed to turn almost competitive in what little expression he could show behind his mask, "I do have many notions that would challenge your current rule, my king. These notions could be for the greater good. I'm sure you'll love to hear my opinion on the fae." 

For a second, the whole room of men seemed to silence itself as everyone took in the words of the bold Dream. Had this commoner from a village so unknown that no one in the room could remember it, just challenge King Technoblade? The king who's ideologies were unchangeable and set in stone from the accursed day he was born? Then, like it was being cut with a sharp knife, the silence was cut and everyone was talking, giving their opinions on the matter to each other. Techno himself was sitting there in wonder while his maids were spluttering curses and demands at the king to send the rascal to prison for even daring to question the king. 

Dream, himself, was just standing there, hand on his hip as his mask’s eyes bore down onto Techno’s own. 

“King Technoblade! This is utter madness! Have this heathen seized at once!” A guard next to him yelled, and made a move to grab Dream by the wrist in order to drag him out of the king’s presence. As he started tugging the man towards the exit, Techno raised his hand, and let out a grunt. 

Once again, silence filled the room as the guard stopped his tugging on Dream’s wrist, instead opting to stare at the king in complete and utter shock. He slowly let go on Dream’s wrist, and the dog hybrid rightened his stance and turned towards the king as well, this time not in shock but in expectancy. 

“This man has done nothing of treason,” the piglin hybrid started, standing up, “in fact, this man has shown more enthusiasm for the role of my advisor, and the kings that will stand after me, than the rest of the crowd of shameful, lazy men who all want to suck up to me. Dream,” Dream flinched at the mention of his name, “You are invited to my royal court. It will take a while to earn the rank of my personal advisor, but you are invited to the castle’s walls. Maids, prepare a room for this noble man.” 

“As for the rest of you,” he turned towards the crowd, his grin widening, “leave my sight.” 

~~ 

Techno looked in the mirror once again, his face glum at the sight of his appearance. His hair just didn’t seem to stick up enough, making it appear flat and boring, and his tusks were just a little bit smaller than he would prefer them to be. Today was his first day on duty with Dream behind him, and although he might not see much of the mysterious hybrid, he still wanted to look his best for him. For… some reason. Techno didn’t know why exactly he wanted to do this just for a mutt, but he knew that it was something he did want to do. He ruffled his hair and groaned. He gave up after a few more minutes of deliberation, and just put his mask on, and turned towards the entrance of his grand restroom. 

Soon, a maid would arrive to dress him, and then he would be ushered to the breakfast table where a chef would prepare his food, and then a maid would always ask him if he was well enough to eat by himself without help. Then, he would go to meetings all day, before finally crashing in his bed as the clock struck midnight. His day was like clockwork, do this do that, then fall asleep, wake up, and do it all again. Surely as a young piglet he did not expect his life as the fucking king to be that boring! Yet, here he was with the only change in his life for the past few years being the one day mourning period of his advisor. 

Speaking of advisors… his thoughts wandered towards Dream, and the show the man put on the other day. He was quite the bold pup, challenging the king that way. Techno almost felt… giddy… at the thought of being able to debate the other properly. The other seemed to have a strong sturdy mind at matters where Techno could care less, example being the Fae tax. But, with Dream… maybe he could find a way to care. 

Something about Dream brought out the hunger that Techno has only really felt when the voices got bad. But instead of feeling intrusive and annoying, this time the hunger seemed to fuel him. It provided him a reason to get up this morning instead of wait for the knock of his maid. It inspired him to actually choose a new royal advisor instead of choosing own decisions like he was going to do had he not found Dream. And the mask… the mask was so mysterious and so familiar at the same time that Techo ached thinking about it. He wanted to see what was underneath, wanted to see the eyes that matched the high spirit of the hybrid. Maybe even get closer, see if he has any blemishes on his skin or if his lips are as soft as the voice he… 

A familiar knock sounded at his door. He groans loudly, getting up to answer it and forgetting his previous thoughts of soft blonde hair and a mask that seemed to hide more than just a face. When he answered the door, he was unsurprised to see his dressing maid, Merdyle, and her unimpressed frown that showed the slightest bit of tusks that she still had left. 

Just because he got a new plaything, he reminded himself, doesn't mean that every day won't be just as boring. 

~~ 

When he arrived to the meeting room, he was unpleasantly surprised to see that Dream had not yet arrived. Everyone at the table was quick to greet him, various versions of "hello king," and "good morning your highness," reaching his ears as he walked towards his seat, the king's seat, so aptly called. He sat down, and then started looking through his papers. Normal things reached out to him, the annual festivals, the potato farming situation, and the plannings for the funeral of the previous advisor. Only one thing stuck out to him, that being that the Fae in the city had begun to leave at even higher rates than the first year that they were taxed. Steadily, Techno's advisors had increased the rate each year, but this last year was the worst. With a 10% increase in the tax for adults, and a 20% increase with the children, it had been considered what most would see as a success. Techno didn't know what he thought. 

A few more moments of peace were had, before a loud voice exclaimed "I have a right to be in this room, thank you very very much!" The voice sounded oddly similar to the one that had seduced Techno into pickin tn advisor not even days ago, and he stood up. He knew that he shouldn't interfere, but he also knew that if he didn't the poor pup might end up in the cells deep below the castle's comfortable walls. When he got to the source of the sound, he was unsurprised to see a guard yelling at a frustrated Dream, whose tail was wagging in frustration and oh God why did Techno feel this way? Dream immediately turned to him, and smiled. 

"Hey King!!" He spoke, and ignored the guard to get close to the other, who loomed over him by a good foot or foot and a half. "Can you tell this guy here I have a right to be in this room? As your royal advisor." 

Techno sighed. He looked at the guard and waved him away, before gesturing Dream to follow him.

"You don't talk that much, do you?" Dream asked, putting his arms behind his back as they walked their way down the hall to the meeting room. 

"When you're a king as great as they say I am, there is no need for such low things as talking to one another," Techno replied curtly. 

"We gotta change that…" Dream muttered to himself as they reached the room and took their respective seats, which happened to be right next to each other. 

For about an hour, everything was calm, it was more or less a meeting to begin to introduce Dream to the team, and to explain the current climate with other kingdoms. Which was good, it always was, Techno was not one to start shit when shit wasn't needed to be started, and for that his enemies and sometimes allies supported that notion. 

It was around the hour and a half mark, when they had started discussing the Fae population, that things had gone awry. Dream had started his "misbehavior" by simply tightening his fists noticeably when the Fae population's decline was mentioned. It was when one of the cabinet members mentioned how "good" it was that things went from 0-100 as quick as possible. 

"Tell me, what is it about the Fae that you despise so?" Dream spoke up, for the first time in a while. Techno was surprised at how eloquent he worded his words, and almost felt a little excited at the shit that was about to go down. "Because, from what I have seen of your Fae statistics, and correct me if I am wrong. These people have done absolutely nothing to wrong any of you." 

The room went dead silent, no one daring to speak at the potentially traitorous statement that came so boldly from the masked man. The silence stretched on, before an old Piglin man spoke up, his voice heavy and scornful. 

"With all due respect, sir Dream. We have plenty of evidence for the removal of the Fae. They steal our children, often times turning them into creatures beyond our wildest fears. I mean, and not to be disrespectful to our king, but look at his face for even a few seconds, and you can see just how much damage the Fae have done to our country. They have poisoned our youth, our crops, and our streets for far too long. I figure that since you're King Blade's royal advisor you would understand that." 

Dream rolled his eyes behind his mask, and stood up, setting a hand on his hip. He cleared his throat. "Is there any evidence of this? Concrete evidence? Because from what I have seen there is evidence of you stealing the Fae's children. Killing them even, as much as I hate to say it. I have lived my life surrounded by Fae who would come to me in tears as their children were taken for the decorations in your people's home. And as for the King's face. Maybe I am blind, or simply a dumbstruck fool, but I do not spot any flaws on his face. Nor do I agree with you that it was a Fae who did this. For all we know, it could be any of," he raised his hands and pointed both left and right in either direction, "you in this room who caused the king to me "malformed."" 

Conversation struck between the cabinet members, and the piglin hybrid spluttered. "Your highness!" He screeched out, and turned towards Technoblade with great vigor. "This man has insinuated and even went as far as to claim that our customs are… are bogus! Charge this man with treason! Do something!" 

Techno stood up, and grinned something excited. He had not been this excited or nervous since his first meeting about the potato harvest, and he was loving it. He gently took off his mask, showing off his glaring red eyes, and spoke up, trying to hide his excited tone. 

"Ferris," he started, "do not blame your own faults on this gentlemen here. He has done nothing but say the truth, that is, of course, if he has statistics to back it up. You, however, have spread lies upon lies and only whispered in my ear plans of revenge rather than plans of action. So, if I do say so myself, sit down, and shut up before I remove you from this court for improper behavior to another.” 

Ferris sat there, slack jawed, as the mighty king turned towards Dream next. 

“As for you, a royal advisor is supposed to guide the king instead of speak his own mind about things, next time you’re planning on ripping someone a new one,” he grins, “talk to me about it beforehand. I can’t have you outshowing the king now can I?” 

Dream nodded dumbly, and smiled at Techno, “of course, my king.” 

~~ 

Much of the day went by without incident, and by the time it was night, Techno almost yearned for the excitement the earlier incident had caused. He undressed slowly as he began getting ready for the bath that was no doubt going to relax his aching muscles. His maid had prepared it despite his request to leave him alone, but yet, he had no qualms about it. Today was the start of something great, and what better way to celebrate than treat himself. It was when he was down to his undergarments and had one hand in the basin that a knock sounded at his door. Strange, he thought, hadn’t he specifically requested no one at his door? 

He stepped into a robe and swiftly made his way to the door, ignoring the cold that only wearing a robe brought to his thick skin. 

When he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see Dream, who was there with his hair undone and a nervous stance. When the door was opened, he seemed to perk up a bit, but still nothing compared to the confident man that Techno had seen earlier today and the day previous. He smiled sheepishly, and waved a bit.

“Hi, your highness,” he started, “I know there is no excuse for meeting you at this time of night but I was wondering… if maybe you wanted to get to know each other a little bit more? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, you’re probably busy but I just thought as we are going to spend presumably the rest of our lives together maybe…” 

“I would love to, Dream,” Techno smiled, his eyes lighting up as Dream did as well. “But, how did you even get here? There are guards protecting every corner of this castle, especially this one, leading towards my chambers.” 

Dream hooked his arms around his head and seemed to smirk behind the mask, “I know a thing or two about deception” when Techno’s face turned quizzical he continued, “what? Did you think I was going to be squeaky clean? Especially from the village of SMP? That’s quite the unintelligent assumption, my king.” He seemed to tease the king which… wasn’t something that Techno had experienced since losing Minx. It felt… good. 

“Surely not, I was just wondering how the court would react, had they known the royal advisor had snuck out just to meet with the king, I’m sure there would be cries of outrage and at least one mention of our scandalous relationship,” Techno quipped back, and leaned towards the door to invite Dream in. 

As soon as they were shut in together, Dream began talking of formalities, such as how wonderful a room Techno had and things of that order. It was so unlike the man that he wanted to know more that Techno almost cringed. He sat down on his bed, gesturing for Dream to do the same, and for a few minutes they sat there in silence, just taking in the situation they were in together.

“Why aren’t you married?” Dream asked suddenly, breaking the silence and startling Techno. 

“I see no benefit in marriage unless it is of political gain, and right now there are no wars so…” 

“So you’ve never experienced love? Not even once?”

Techno pondered Dream’s question for a few seconds, before finally settling on an answer, “No, I have, only once however, and marriage was out of the question for that situation. It was another boy. We just fooled around, nothing more, nothing less,” he stated, heating up a bit remembering the nights in his teenage years where he snuck out just to see the gentle voiced stablehand. 

“Oh ho ho?” Dream stated, and reached up to his hair, fiddling with it. “Didn’t expect you to open up so easily to me. Must have a crush on me or something…” 

Techno choked on his air, and uncharacteristically started sputtering out excuses before Dream’s heavenly laugh blessed his ears. 

“I was joking, I was joking, there’s no way someone as grand as you would like a lowly…” His words stopped, “A lowly dog hybrid like me. Your people despise me, imagine how it would be if we got married? There would be nothing but rumors in the kingdom. How I’m secretly a Fae witch who’s trying to suck your blood!” 

“And then they would come up with theories as to why you wear the mask. Perhaps you were too beautiful, and that the moment I saw your, I fell in love,” Techno laughed heartily, for the first time in a while, and looked gently at Dream. “Why do you wear that damned mask anyway? My reasoning is simple, but I haven’t heard anything about the dog hybrid so ugly even looking at them would cause you to die, unless that’s just an SMP tale?” 

“No, no, I have different reasons,” Dream said, not elaborating. 

“Such as?” 

“If you saw me, you might never want to take your eyes off me, your highness,” he said, and Techno couldn’t tell if it was a joke or not. Some small part of him wishes he wasn't. 

They switched topics quickly after that, and for what felt like, and probably was, hours they talked about everything. Mostly about what it was like for Dream to grow up in such a poor village, how it was like being an orphan king, and simple things such as their favorite color and food. Techno felt a warmth settle deep in his stomach halfway through their conversation, a nagging sensation of home seemed to not go away and only worsened the more they spoke. Is this what comfort felt like? 

By the time the candle was dripping onto the floor and Dream yawned for what seemed like the thousandth time, Techno bid the other goodnight. After the quick parting, he slipped on his robe and walked back to the restroom. As he went for the bath, he was surprised to find it cold. Had it really been that long? It only felt like a few minutes that he was talking to Dream. 

No matter though, he smiled, at least he had a friend for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
